Double Tails Legend PILOT VERSION
by Night the Fighter
Summary: A prologue and four test chapters about how Tails gets dragged in a holy war.
1. Prologue

A few words before the story...

This is my first story here at but far from the first thing I've ever written. This story isn't based on any special Sonic Universe, it's just gonna use more or less appearences from various games, shows, comics or whatever. But one thing stands: I do not own any characters from the Sonic series, they belong to either SEGA or Archie Comics. If any characters that I do own will appear, I'll mention it. The story will also take the point of view of three different characters, depending on chapters. Who they'll be? You'll find out sooner or later. But for now, enjoy the beginning of the story.

* * *

Prologue 

We had just been escorted back to earth by G.U.N troops. The first thing we heard when we came back to Station Square was cheering. Cheering no matter where we went. Not suprising, since the world had been saved from alien lifeforms.

"This is amazing, Sonic! So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Enjoy the party of course." Sonic replied.

Never before, it had been such a wonderful experience to feel the win blow through your fur, seeing as I had been stuck in space and it almost looked like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

In a city like this, there were always trouble going on somewhere. But not today. Everyone was happy and relieved after Shadow the Hedgehog saved the world for the second time. I wouldn't be suprised if this was happening all over the world, too. For some people it even looked like Shadow had become an even bigger hero than Sonic. No, much more than that. Sonic was a hero who was famous for fighting terrorism, but Shadow had become some kind of a Messiah. Two times he had saved the world from total destruction, wich really changed some peoples opinions about him, seeing as he used to cooperate with Eggman.

I felt like going to the beach, since it was one of my favorite places in Station Square. To my big suprise, there were't a lot of people there. I sat down on the sand and relaxed a little after being so exhausted. I could see something far away in the sea. It was closing up at an incredible speed. Then I saw what it was. It was Shadow. He stopped himself and looked at me, probably expecting me to say something.

"Didn't land at the right place?" I asked.

I saw a little smile on Shadow's face.

"Pretty much, yes. Super transformations don't last forever." he replied.

"So what will you be doing now, after being accepted as a great hero and all that?"

"...I seriously don't know. After all, I've finally reached all the great goals I had in life."

"Well, I do have a little request for you if that's the case..."

I digged around a little in my backpack that was lying on the ground and picked up a digital map I had. I pressed some buttons and then I showed the map to Shadow.

"I used to live at this island until it got under Dr. Eggman's control. After proving that you have the power to fight alien threats beyond our imagination, could you go to this island and fight Eggman? I... I really want to go home..."

I put the map back in my backpack and looked down on the ground, feeling a bit emberassed for showing how homesick I was. A lot of people I knew pretty much had a lot of confidence and strengh and weren't like me. I wasn't much more than a sad child.

"And why haven't Sonic done anything about it?" Shadow asked.

There was something in those words that cut right through me, and I started to feel weak and even more sad. That's when I realized it. Sonic wasn't the great hero everyone thought he was. He was just a regular hedgehog who liked adventure and did the things he want. And he wanted to fight Eggman. Only as some kind of entertainment, seeing as he never really killed Eggman. Eggman wasn't much more than a tool of amusement to him.

"He... he..."

I struggled hard with trying to say my words, but the words wouldn't come out, no matter how hard I tried. Shadow gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I... I..."

Shadow seemed to be tired of standing since I was taking my time with talking, so he sat down and seemed to be rather curious of knowing what I was going to say.

"I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE! SONIC ISN'T A HERO AND HE NEVER WAS!" I finally screamed, before running away.

I was starting to get sleepy, so all I wanted to do now was to go home to my house somewhere close at Mystic Ruins. I was walking around on the streets, and I knew that that I was the only one in the city who was in a bad mood right now. I was walking on the streets until I bumped into Sonic, and I had never felt so scared of just seeing him. My body was shaking a lot, probaly even more than I thought it did. Sonic didn't seem to notice nor care about it, though. While I had lost all my faith in him, I didn't want to upset him so I tried to pretend that I was all right.

"Tails, I have something important to tell you." Sonic said.

I looked down on the ground, scratching the back of my head a little, trying to look like I was fine.

"What?" I asked.

Sonic looked around a little with a slightly nervous face expression, trying to think of what to say.

"I... have some personal business with some people I know. I would've introduced them to you, but things are more complicated than that. All I can say is that this is really important to me and that I will be gone for a very long time. I guess that it's time for Shadow to take my place in the world. The point is, I will not see you in long. How long, I do not know. The point is, these people have promised to help me, and have given me offers I can't refuse... sayonara, little buddy."

Sonic ran off before I tried to stop him. It felt like I was going to die from depression any second now. I fell on my knees, put my face in my hands and cried like I had never cried before. I usually looked happy on the outside, but this was the real me. An outsider who was missing one of the most important things life had to give, love. Sonic was dead to me now, and without him I was nothing, since he was the most important person in my life.

"...selfish jerk..." I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 1: Noble Fugitive

Chapter 1

Angel Island, somewhere high in the mountains. No one knows I'm here. I can feel the wind blowing through my fur, and it makes me happy. A few years ago I got a new hobby, and that was climbing in mountains and exploring what I had never seen before. Since it wasn't too long ago until I had finally become sixteen years old, I had decided to try out something new and challenging. The result was this floating island. I had put my sad past behind be and decided to make my life better and more enjoyable. The two tails I have, wich had once been a curse that caused me pain and suffering were now the best tools I had for climbing, in case I'd get unlucky and fall or needed to get into distant areas. I had just finished with climbing this mountain, and I found something unusual. It was an old ancient village that was still left after what would probably had been thousands of years, on the looks of the stone houses. I looked around while walking forward to see the old yet beautiful houses. I knew it couldn't be that amazing for the people who lived here, but I had only been here once before, way back when I was around seven or eight years old.

I thought I could see something move in the trees from a far distance, but I convinced myself that it was only my imagination. I had no intention of being scared and unhappy on a great day like this anyway. I envied Knuckles the Echidna for living in such a calm and beatiful place. I didn't know why this village was empty, but I didn't really care. And because of that, I decided to enter one of the houses to see what was inside. I slowly opened a door, seeing the house more and more clear, because it appearently didn't have any source of life. That's when I saw something. A dead Echidna, with a terrified face expression. I could see that he had been killed recently. I then realized that something wasn't quite right around here. I quickly slammed the door and sat down with by back against the door. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down before I was consumed by fear. I reminded myself that the slaughter that had probably occured in this village had nothing to do with me anyway.

I heard something that sounded like footsteps from the roof of the house. Most people wouldn't hear it, but for unkown reasons I had been blessed with a really good sense of hearing. I stood up, turned around and saw a mysterious creature in some kind of raincoat covered with leafs and other things you see in your avarage tree. He was probably using it at some kind of camoflauge.

"WHO GOES THERE?" I yelled.

My reaction seemed to have startled him so that he fell down from the roof of the house. The fall had caused his hood to disappear so that I could see that he was a black fox. He gave me a suprised face expression like I was some kind of freak. I wasn't very suprised because I had two tails, something that no one else seemed to have. The black fox pulled out a pair of high-tech binoculars from a pocket and looked away to a far distance. I didn't know what he was seeing, but he gritted his teeth and threw away the binoculars. Before I even had a chance to react, he grabbed me and held a knife close to my throat with his right hand and pulled out a gun that he seemed to aim to the far distance. I saw around five G.U.N soldiers head our our way, but stopped themselves when seeing that I was a hostage.

"Let the fox go and put your hands in the air!" a soldier said.

The black fox chuckled and gave the soldiers some kind of twisted smile.

"I love you guys. It's always fun to see people push me around and take things too seriously just because I went AWOL." he said.

"This is your second warning, let the fox go!" the soldier said, trying to convince the black fox.

I could feel mysterious fox's breath, and it felt like I was going to throw up. His breath smelled awful and rotten.

"I refuse. I will not simply deliver myself to you. I would have just resigned when I got the chance, but I know that you will not let me go. I know too much. And I am too much. But I've had enough. I have seen the fires of hell themselves. And because of that, I have been forced to hide, for I am hated by the general public. But it's time... time to fight back..."

I was somewhat amazed by his speech, was too busy to try to get out. A few seconds past, and then I noticed a chance to escpape, and to be free. This mysterious soldier was starting to shake for reasons unkown. His body was shaking and he was probably feeling weaker, because I could see he was somehow struggling to keep the knife in his hand. But he failed. He dropped the knife to the ground, and I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could.

I decided to take him with me for some reason, so I held him around my arms and flied away, taking him with me.

"Open fire!" a soldier exclaimed, and they started to shoot at us.

But I managed to escape from them. I carried this fox until I lost all my strengh and had to drop him close to a river. The black fox looked at me with a smile, like he was proud of what I had down.

"May I ask why you saved me?" he asked.

"I have my reasons. I can't say I think it's a good reason to forbid someone from being left alone in peace. And after hearing your speech I realized that you are a gentle soul, you only seem to suffer from some kind of psychic stress." I replied.

"Psychic stress? It's much, much more than that. But I am very proud of what you did. In the age we live in now, few people are willing to break the law for the sake of honour. I can see that what's really unique about you isn't the outside, it's the inside."

There was a moment of silence. I looked into his eyes and I wasn't sure what to think of this person. He soundend and acted like a kind and gentle fox, but in his eyes I could clearly see war and destruction. But eyes never really were anything that mattered to me. I had already seen that behind his black fur and angry face was a gentle fox. Though I did wonder how someone could be so kind and brutal at the same time.

"Are you sure they're just after you because you went AWOL? The way they treat you, it must've been much than just leaving them without telling anyone." I asked.

"That's what I think, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"...unless they found out that I've been doing illegal activities with the Eggman Empire."

There was a small moment of silence until I could think of what to say. I seriously started to wonder if I should've handed him over to G.U.N, but there was something about him that felt right, something that told me that he was to be trusted.

"It was the only way for me to get some answers to certain questions... but I got sick of their pathetic attempts to dominate the world, seeing as none of their ideas actually worked. I seriously wonder if the rumors of Eggman having an IQ of 300 were all lies." the fox said.

He closed his eyes and started to breath slowly. He didn't tell my why, but I was pretty sure that he tried to calm down after all the stress and trouble he had been through. Then he suddenly opened his eyes, as if he had been startled by something. He stood up and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up, too.

"What the hell am I thinking? We're in a hurry here! Whatever you do, follow me. Go, now!" he yelled.

I could see on the fox's face that he was exhausted, and the fact that I managed to run faster than him. I thought I heard some strange noises from the trees in this forest, but I was too much on a hurry to stop and investigate. I looked back to see how the mysterious fox was doing, and stopped running when I saw a tranquilizer dart on one of the trees he had passed by.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed as loud as I could.

But it was too late. Right from nowhere, a mysterious female assasin in a black suit kicked him in the face, and he fell to the ground. She put a pair of handcuffs on him and then put her hand against her ear.

"I've captured the target. I'm coming back with him now." she said to thin air.

The black fox stood up on his legs and looked back on me, smiling a little nervously.

"At least you tried" he said.

The assasin took him away, and I started to get an uncomfortable feeling inside my chest, like if I had lost a dear friend forever.

* * *

The reason chapter 1 came so quickly after the prologue is because I already finished the prologue and chapter 1 before deciding where to put my work on the net. I don't own any characters here except the black fox (you'll know his name soon enough). 


	3. Chapter 2: Kindness

Chapter 2

The area was cold, and I could already feel the desperate need of getting out. Someone managed to frame me for a terrible war crime, and there was undeniable proof, so there was no way of me getting out. I thought these kind of things were only possible in the movies. Only "dangerous criminals" such as myself and the ones working here were to know that Prison Island had been rebuilt. One of the guards working there opened a cell that was very empty, and only a black fox could be seen in it. He was in some kind of meditating stance.

"So what's this?" I asked the guard.

"We figured that it would be safe to have one of few women here with this guy. I dunno why, I'm just doing as I'm told. But whatever, it's cute to see two foxes share the same cell." the guard said.

I walked inside the cell right away without resisting. I wasn't here to cause any problem, unlike most real criminals. I sat down on the bed in the cell, looking at the black fox for a little while. I was a bit scared that someone would hurt me here, so I was too shy to talk to anyone. But after a while I decided to ask this fox a question.

"Hi... what's your name?" I asked carefully, being afraid that he would cause any strong reactions and hurt me.

I got no answers from him. All he did was to keep sitting there and meditate, ignoring everything around him.

I looked at him for a while being amazed over how calm he was until I got interrupted by a guard saying it was lunchtime. I stood up and walked out of the cell. I turned around and looked back on the fox, wondering why he stayed there instead of going to eat.

"It's like he doesn't exist... he pays attention to nobody and nobody pays attention to him. But how?" I said to myself.

"Because the guards are all a bunch of chickens, that's what!" said one of the prisoners behind my back. I almost got scared to death and turned around, looking at the man in the face.

"All that guy's doing is to sit there and rot away, but the guards are are scared that he might pull off some stunts just because he used to work at the G.U.N Counter-Terrorism Unit. I wouldn't mind kicking his ass by suprise if he wasn't so boring." he said.

I wasn't really the mood to make friends with a criminal who actually deserved his punishment, so all I did was to shrug and go away to eat my lunch. I kept walking until I bumped into a big muscular human. He gave me a big smile that was probably one of the scariest things I've ever seen.

"Hey, new guy... I mean girl. I have a favor to ask of you." he said.

"Not interested. Go find someone else." I replied.

He delivered a powerful punch against my head, causing me to fall on the ground. I was about to cry, but I had decided not to show my weakness to a common criminal. I tried to keep in mind that I was better than him, I was innocent. I gave him and angry glare trying to show him who was better.

"Listen here, bitch. It's not hard. To begin with, what's your name?" he said.

"Fiona Fox. Now what do you want?" I asked.

He dropped a shiv to the ground and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"You're a fox, and a woman, wich makes things easy... kill that black fox for me. You're the one he'd least expect. He thinks he's so much better than me just because he worked for G.U.N. Kill the bastard, and I'll repay you. It's easy."

I tossed away the shiv, looking at him angrily.

"I refuse. Go kill him yourself if you want him dead so much. Or could it be that you're afraid?" I said.

Before I had a chance to react, he kicked me in the stomach. Then he delivered a punch right to my face. I tried to crawl away in order to survive, but before I could get away he put his foot on me.

"No one says no to me! Especially not a retarded red-furred bitch! Remember this..." he said.

He grabbed my head and hit it to the ground. I had lost conciousness. And no guard was left there to help me. I was powerless to do anything.

I could feel something soft. I opened my eyes and found out that I was in the bed in my cell, late on the night. I wondered who could have put me here. I couldn't imagine anyone who would be caring enough to put me in the bed and relieve me from the pain I felt earlier. I didn't even feel dizzy or anything. But I was a bit sleepy, so I closed my eyes and tried not to worry about the kind of nightmares that could haunt me after such an event.

I heard a loud cream that woke me up several hours later, early in the morning. I wondered what all the talking could be about.

"Someone killed Nick!" one prisoner yelled.

"But how? There's not even a single wound on him!"

Since the cell was open, I walked out of the cell to see what they were talking about. I tried to get through the whole crowd to see what was going on. I could then see what had happened. Someone had killed the prisoner who tried to force me to kill the black fox. I could come to the conclusion that it was the same person who had put me in the bed, but I had no idea who that could be. I did my best to keep away a smile, since I'd only end up being suspected if I did smile. I walked back to my cell and lied down on the bed, looking up at the roof.

"I guess I should be thankful." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a loud noise, most likely an explosion. I stood up and looked around desperately to see what was happening. Several prisoners entered the corridor and shot all the guards nearby with modern high-tech weapons. I couldn't believe a riot had started on my second day in Prison Island. Since I wasn't as guilty as everyone thought I was, I decided to run away from trouble instead of causing it just like everyone else. It felt like I was slower than anything else and that I couldn't run away from all this trouble that was caused. I managed to find a room that I was safe from gunfire or other trouble. At least that's what I thought until about three humans appeared and looked at me in a scary way.

"Could it be that she killed Nick? After all, she's the one Nick messed with last night." one man said.

"Who cares, let's kill her. I hate foxes anyway..." replied another man with a knife in his hand.

I tried to find an escape, but this room was a dead end since the door leading to the next room was a new high-tech door that was now locked. All of the men ran towards me. I didn't want to die. I had so much to live for. As they rushed towards me, I screamed in terror more than I had ever done before. Just when I thought my life was over, the prisoners stopped themselves when hearing a small bouncing noise on the ground. They looked down and saw some kind of grenade.

"What the..." they all said before being interrupted by the explosion of the grenade, filling the whole room with smoke.

All of us coughed too much to pay attention to anything. I tried to escape now when I had my chance, but I couldn't see anything, causing me to bump into one of the prisoners. He quickly grabbed my throat with one hand and held me against the wall, holding a knife against my throat with his other hand. When the smoke started to fade I could see some kind of silhouette of a fox with two tails. His eyes were glowing red with what looked like some kind of rage. Because of the tails, I came to the conclusion that this was my cellmate, but I had no idea how he could be so scary after looking so calm before. He walked a few steps closer, then stopped himself. He breathed heavily with a furious face expression, as if he'd be suffocated by his own rage.

"I've been pretty cold lately. Your fur could help me with that." one of the men said smiling, while walking one step closer to the fox.

Another man walked closer to him, laughing a little.

"Is this a wierdo or what?" he said laughing.

The fox delivered a kick fast as lightning against the men, giving away some kind of loud furious wailing noise. Both of them had been knocked out in one hit.

"You... let the woman go. Now." the black fox said, cracking his knuckles.

I now realized that this fox was the one who had been so kind to me. He was the one who had taken care of me and killed this Nick person. When the man who held me as hostage only laughed at the fox's threat, he grabbed me and pushed me away. He looked angrily at the criminal. The fox removed his prison shirt and tore off the pants. He stood in some kind of fighting position without moving a muscle. The criminal raised the knife in the air and ran towards the black fox. I wondered why the fox didn't run away or pick up any weapons from the dead bodies. But all I could do was watch. I thought the black fox was going to be killed. But he wasn't. He hit the criminal at least fifteen times, screaming in the same way he did before. But he didn't hit the man with clenched fists. Instead he had pierced his body by striking it using only two fingers every blow. I knew that the fox I had met was not someone to joke with.

"Who exactly are you? What's your name?" I asked him, since he didn't seem to have anything against me.

"Name? I don't even have a proper name anymore. But you may call me... Night." he replied.

I smiled a little, realizing that I could be comfortable with this fox as long as I knew how to behave.

"So why did they lock you up here? You look more like a hero than a bad guy to me." I asked.

"Basically, I was starting to fall apart, so I left G.U.N without telling anyone. And someone managed to find out that I had done some illegal activities with the Eggman empire."

"Why would you do that?"

"To get some answers... such as finding out a little of my lost past, since someone or something erased my memory a couple of years ago. But look at me now, I know exactly who I am. But I have no intentions of babbling about it at a time like this."

Night walked towards the door, and to my big suprise he managed to break it open with a powerful kick, then he ran off. I didn't want to be here for a crime I didn't commit, so I decided to follow him.

"Why are you following me?" Night yelled while running.

"Basically, I was framed for a crime I didn't commit. Kinda like in your avarage clichéd action movie." I replied.

The place was like a maze, but it was easy to get out of the prison thanks to several walls being blown apart because of the riot. When we were outside I stopped myself after seeing several areial units guarding the place. I didn't move a muscle, since I didn't want to get shot. Night stetched out his hand to me.

"Put your hands up in the air." he said.

I wondered what he was planning, but I decided to do what he said. He jumped up in the air and started to spin his tails, then he grabbed my hands and lifted me up in the air. I was quite suprised that he was able to fly like that, and that he managed to carry me. He flew with a lot of precision so that we wouldn't get detected. It actually made me feel kind of guilty because I was having fun and enjoying the view while he was struggling to carry me long enough. After a little while he landed and dropped me on the ground, close to a boat on the beach. I explored the boat a little until something came to mind.

"But... this is only a one-man vehichle. Only one of us can fit there." I said.

"And that will be you. I'll find another way out." Night replied.

Night crouched, and ran off, far into the darkness. I had no idea why this fox had been so kind to me, but I knew that I owed him one now. I would never forget the kindness of this fox.

* * *

I suppose I got nothing to add here, since I've already mentioned what characters I do or do not own and no new characters have appeared. Well, there is Nick... but he was a nobody who died in his sleep anyway. And I might as well say again that Night belongs to me, especially because he's a character that represents and is a lot based on me. You might not see chapter 3 in a while, since I have some research and other things to check or learn that's going to be useful in the series. But oh well, you could either stick with these or read something else while waitnig. 

Oh, and I obviously would LOVE to have some ratings and reviews.


	4. Chapter 3: Good And Bad Times

Due to some delays and problems getting in the way, I decided to make a mini-chapter for you explaining a little about Night's past and such. I still had some research and other things to check that would be useful for the series (and to make sure I wouldn't look like a fool) so it might take quite a while until the chapter that makes the series REALLY interesting shows up... so that's why I made a small filler for y'all. Have fun.

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun was burning unlike anything I had ever experienced before in this desert. But I didn't worry about it, because survival was my specialty. I had decided to return here to Angel Island because I needed someone who could hide me, and that two-tailed fox was most likely to be who could help me. But how exactly could he have two tails? According to researches of my past that I had done, I was supposed to be the only Double Tail in existance.

But I stopped wondering about it when I found a small pool of water in this desert. And I was getting to thirsty to conentrate, so I stopped my Type-N airboard and left it, looking at it with a smile on my face. This board was a gift from a young girl I had once met. Not a lot of people saw anything in her, but to me she was one of the most adorable girls I had ever met. She was different. She was more intellegent and less childish than other people in her age. She was very confident as well.

It was a shame that I had only one bottle of water when there were so much. I decided to fill my bottle with water, then I drank as much water from the pool as I could without hesiation. When I simply couldn't drink anymore I hid the bottle inside my raincoat. I turned around, only to notice that my air board had been stoled. This wasn't my day, and I couldn't tolerate that something so important to me had been taken away so easily. I was so mad I had to hit something. I focused all my power in my hand and struck a rock next to me. It broke easier than I had expected.

I had to walk now. I walked away into the empty desert, where nothing could be seen. I would've probably gotten lost if I didn't have a digital compass on me. I started to miss the good old days before I was stupid enough to join G.U.N's counter-terrorism unit. I should've devoted my life to the few friends, but instead I slowly allowed everyone to pull me down the fires of hell. I needed to make money, and I was only capable of fighting and surviving, wich G.U.N noticed when seeing that I was the only survivor after a terrorist attempt at Station Square Bank. I was very proud of myself for being a hero until I started to notice that friends were lost. And then, that fateful day came when I would have to face a hellish nightmare.

All we would do was to investigate one of G.U.N's military bases, known as Area 99, where we had gotten several distress calls. Strange thing was, no one had died there. I the leader of the whole operation, with 28 specially trained soldier, since we had heard that this was a serious matter. We all decided to split up to find out what was going on. Everything was empty so far. But things had to be done with precision, so in your avarage corridor I told my men to hold their position while I went on ahead to see if there were any threats. I saw nothing. I told my men to regroup. Nothing happened. I told them to regroup again. Still no response. I turned around and looked at the soldiers. Their eyes were glowing red for some reason. They slowly pointed their weapons at me. A gunshot was heard. I had been hit in the arm, and had to run away from them. I saw some of Area 99's personell looking at me in the same way. They ran towards me screaming in a creepy way. Now I realized why no one had died, they all were controlled somehow.

Many people working there died, and all of my fellow soldiers had died as well. I even had use some of the soldiers as bait in order to survive from these zombies. Nobody knew wether I had died or not after the operation, since my transmission had been cut off. But I had decided not to return to G.U.N. I realized that I was too good for a simple CTU. I had to think bigger than that. And I had to work for professionals who I knew I could be safe with. But who would hire a two-tailed fox who is a mere nobody and has now grown a great fear for dolls after seeing the zombies doll-like movements?

I decided to cross a line not meant to be crossed by swearing my loyalty to the Eggman empire. But I did not share their ambitions. I had realized that I needed to learn how to fight, and I had once before in my life found a temple where everyone seemed to call me "sensei". I decided that I could use the Eggman empire as a way to learn about my past, and to find the the ancient scroll that belonged to my family, since appearently I was the sucessor to a powerful martial art of assasination that could only be used by foxes.

After finding the scroll I had decided to give up my life as a soldier and live the life I was meant to live, as a teacher and master of the Ancient Temple Zone at Kitsune Island.

After some hours of walking I had found a city in this wasteland. I looked to my right and saw six echidnas giving me a strange look. I presumed that it was because I had been given two tails after being resurrected by some kind of scientist I still don't know anything about when I was just an infant. I loved being so unique and different so that I had no similarities to the ones I pitied, but it pissed me off to be treated so differently. I even had to beat up a journalist once to make him understand that I wanted to be left alone in the darkness where I belong.

I continued to walk, trying to ignore the echidnas who were looking at me. I didn't want to have anything to do with these people.

"Slay the demon!" I heard someone scream behind me. I looked back and noticed how one of the echidnas fired a net at me with some kind of gun, capturing me. They started kicking me around and playing with me like I had no importance in life whatsoever. This sure as heck wasn't my day...


	5. Chapter 4: Love And Hate

Before I'll let you read this chapter I have a couple of things to mention, nothing special. Just that since this fanfic series isn't really based on any specific Sonic Universe, this also means that the events in some Sonic games never occured. Two examples I could say is that Sonic Adventure, Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders (together with some other spinoffs) never really occured. One reason is so that some things in the fic will make more sense, or to make it feel more new and interesting. I suppose that's all.

* * *

Chapter 4 

I was deserted on this Island. I had been stuck here for about four months now. It was hard to get out of a floating island alive, and I was also pushed around by a bunch of echidnas for some reason. I had to walk around in the raincoat that the black fox had been carrying before he was captured. It was pretty lucky that he had left it here, because otherwise I would have to hide all the time from the unfriendly citizens at this place. And since I didn't bring the Tornado to this place, I was stuck. It made me a bit depressed to realize that I would most likely be left here for the rest of my life unless a visitor would come to this place.

This day wasn't very different from all other days. I had just entered a city that had a lot of people in it. Though I wondered why all of them were big, muscular men or other kinds of violent types. I kept walking until I was stopped by an echidna who looked at me with a suspicious face.

"Halt! What brings you here to the holy city of war?" the echidna said.

So that's what this was. A city of war. Everyone living here must be soldiers or something like that. I had to talk my way out of this one, since I didn't want to get pushed around by these people, too. I started to get some memories of my earlier childhood where I had been bullied for having two tails or being so nerdish when it was about machines. Since when did difference have to be a bad thing? It was pretty much as if it would be illegal to have the magical ability to cure cancer or something like that.

"Someone is waiting for me there." I replied.

It was the first time in my life I had lied to someone. I always despised lying to people, but I was too afraid that my childhood would come back to haunt me and cause me to suffer in the same way it did when I was a sad child.

"...what are you, twelve years old? No minors are allowed here unless they belong to a very important person of this city." he said.

"But..." I tried to say before being interrupted.

The guard put my arms behind my back and tied them up with a rope. Then he tied my legs together with another rope.

"I'll have to talk to the general about this one." he said before walking away.

It didn't take long until the echidna came back together with ten other guards and a fairly old echidna. But he looked unusually strong for his age.

"This little kiddo claims that someone is waiting for him. What do you think we should do?" the guard asked.

"First of all, let's remove that raincoat to see who he really is. He can't walk around all the time like a coward anyway." the general replied.

Three of the guards surrounded me and tore of the raincoat. I could see some kind of suprise or fear in the guard's eyes, as if he had seen some kind of a monster. I found his reaction rather rude and glared at him angrily.

"It's... the Double Tail." he said.

"The what?" replied a guard standing next to him.

"A long time ago when I was young, a dark creature had managed to assasinate all of the soldiers guarding one of our holy temples. Not even an alarm had been sounded. I didn't fully see what he looked like, but the dark, two-tailed silhouette is something I can't possibly forget. If I had done as much as moving a muscle when I saw him, I would've been that by now."

"Some kind of demon, eh? Then it's obvious what we have to do." the guard said with an evil smile.

He kicked me in the head, causing me to fall to the ground, completely helpless. Then the other guards started to beat me up without any sence of mercy. Demon? How could they say such a thing? I had nothing to do with these people, and I probably wasn't even born during the strange event the general had talked about. After the guards had given me several kicks to the stomach or other sensetive places the general stopped them. All I could do was to pray that he was considering of sparing my innocent life.

"I have a better idea." he said, then he took a deep breath. "You never know what kind of tricks demons can pull on you..."

I could see some kind of twisted face expressions on the guards faces, as if they knew that he was talking about. They ran far off to the distance. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of barbaric plan they had now. The general put his hands on a gigantic rock that was randomly lying on the ground, and to my suprise he managed to pick it up even though he was so old.

"...so you have to make sure they stay completely dead!" the general yelled and threw the rock at me. When it hit me I lost conciousness. It looked like this was the end for me.

I'm not sure how long it took before I regained conciousness, but I saw someone remove a ruck. Appearenly this rock had been broken before hitting me, causing it to be a pile of rubble instead. I was too blinded to see who was it was, but eventually I noticed that it was the same black fox as I had met four months ago.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I found it stupid for someone to ask me such a thing after I had been hit by a gigantic rock. But for some reason, I wasn't suffering from any major injuries. I gave him a thumbs-up sign to show that I was okay. He removed a couple of more piles from the rubble so that I could get out. The first thing I noticed was that all the echidnas who had been pushing me around were now dead.

"What could have caused so many deaths?" I asked him.

For some reason, all I got from the fox was a smile.

"No need to care about such things. Follow me, I'll take you to a safe place!" he said.

I was greatly confused. Last time I met him he was chased, angry, depressed. Now he looked like he was happy and cheerful.

"Four months have passed, and I still don't know your name..." I said.

"My name doesn't really mean anything anymore. But call me Night." he replied.

"If that's the case, you might as well call me Tails." I said with a small laugh.

I was suprised by the coincidence that both of us preferred to have our names remain unkown. Night was like a completely new fox this time. I had really missed this old, warm feeling of friendship. I was convinced that he wasn't a criminal, like G.U.N thought he was. He was a noble fox of kindness and honour, even though he had broken some laws. He was simply misunderstood. And I know a lot of misunderstood people. After all, I had met a lot of interesting people after my friendship with Sonic. But I became more of a loner after I was mad at him and he had disappeared.

Maybe I overreacted that time. After all, my homesickness had caused me a lot of problems, and it still does sometimes. But it's not like I wouldn't lose Sonic and been where I am now even if I didn't get that nervous breakdown. Wether I have misunderstood him or not, I still do not know. After all, I haven't heard anything from him since he disappeared.

We must've wandered for hours, having friendly conversations and such until we had reached a jungle.

"It's getting dark. I could use a good night's sleep." I said.

"There's plently of firewood and all that, but do we have a light?" Night asked.

I nodded and showed him a pack of matches that I had brought, since they could always be used for something. He smiled a little and walked away. I could hear him yell in a slightly awkward way, and I noticed how some of the trees fell down. A few minutes later he came back with plenty of firewood. He put them all on the ground, then he threw a lit match on the pile and it started to burn.

"Now I can finally have some quality on my food." he said.

He walked away and then came back with a dead snake in his hands. I couldn't help but look at him in a scared way.

"You... you're gonna eat a SNAKE?" I asked surpised.

"It's not like I've been able to eat anything decent lately." he replied.

"Well, I REFUSE to let you eat that. I have far more edible things with me!"

Night walked towards my backpack and randomly threw out some things out of it until he stopped himself.

"I can't believe it... you have RAMEN. I haven't eaten any of this for god knows how long. I just HAVE to take some of this." he said.

"Wait a minute here. I didn't say you could eat this now. I'm almost out of food, so we should eat this at a more appropriate time rather than before bedtime." I said.

"I suppose I was just desperate..." Night replied.

Night yawned loudly and lied down on the ground. I decided to lie down myself since I could use some sleep after such a hard day. I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.

A few hours passed until I woke up, hearing some rather odd noises. It was as if something huge was approaching us. I found this rather annoying seeing as I didn't get enough sleep. Night woke up as well and we decided to wait to see what was apporaching us. Suddenly, a gigantic cybernetic echidna showed up and looked down on us.

"What do we have here?" he said.

Night picked up a big rock and threw it into his mouth. I was a little scared and unsure of that idea, seeing as the cyborg echidna looked rather angry.

"Two foxes who are quite pissed to have a gigantic goofball disturb their sleep. Now leave us alone." Night said.

The echidna crushed the rock with his bare teeth and spat out the pieces that were left.

"You little punks... I'll kill you both!" the echidna yelled and fired some kind of laser at Night, but he jumped high up in the air and landed on the echidna's head.

Night did the same kind yelling that I had heard him do yesterday, and chopped the echidna in the head with his bare hand. Then he jumped away from the echidna and landed on the ground.

"Why you little..." the echidna said before his body started to make some rather odd movements.

"I have caused great malfunctions on your brain system. I wouldn't be suprised if your neck and several other bones in your body would break in a few seconds." Night said.

The echidna started to scream in pain before his neck broke, causing him to fall to the ground. But his body was still moving for a while, more bones breaking, until the cyborg was completely dead.

"What WAS that?" I asked Night.

"My family's specialty." Night replied.

Eventually, a smaller cyborg echidna appeared, but she showed no threats. Instead, he sighed and shook his head when looking at the foe Night had just defeated.

"While he does know his enemies, it appears that he doesn't know his friends... idiot." he said.

He then looked at Night for quite a while. I looked at him as since I did find him rather strange. He was about the same height as I was now, somewhere around 170cm. To my big suprise, he also had two tails. I just never noticed it until now since I was so used with having the same things. Green shoes and white, non-fingered gloves. His body had some small similarities with Shadow the Hedgehog. I also noticed some strange tattoos on his body that looked like purple flames. Unlike my hairstyle, his hair was more spiky. Not really huge spikes, though. I had no idea what kind of fox he was, but I could see a big smile on the cloaked cyborg echidna's face. He pointed at Night.

"Are you... Night?" he asked.

"The very same. But I have no memory of you." Night said.

"Call me... Dr. Finitevus." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked Finitevus.

"Why, I want you to join my army. Things aren't really going well for us right now. And I know you'll like the jobs I'll give you. I already have one soldier recruited. But both of you could give me quite some results." Finitevus said.

Night shook his head and sighed, then looked at Finitevus angrily.

"I refuse. I belong to something far more important, a path that everyone in my family must take." Night said.

"Don't tell me that you belong to some retarded god as well now..."

I had no idea what what they were talking about. But all I could do was watch and listen. Night simply turned around and walked away from Finitevus.

"I have offers you can't refuse. Besides, thousands will be slaughtered without your help" he said.

"Thousands will be slaughtered WITH our help as well. No way." Night said.

Night walked away, and I followed him.

"There is a village with some people who would be happy to have you there closeby. I won't be far away from it, seeing as my soldiers are patrolling this area together with me." Finitevus said.

We kept walking into the jungle until we found some kind of village that appeared to be inhabited by foxes. They accepted us with kindness, though everyone seemed to find us being Double-Tailed rather odd. I had no idea what all foxes were doing here, nor why they had so little food. But everyone here seemed to be rather comfortable anyway.

"I think I can find some food outside the village. Do you wanna come with me?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled a ittle.

"I think I'll prefer staying here. The kids seems to like me." I replied.

Night shrugged and walked away. I sat down and relaxed a little until an older fox came to me.

"Where exactly do you come from, young one?" he asked.

"Nowhere special, I'm more or less of a nomad since I lost my home. And in case you'd be interested, I used to know Sonic the Hedgehog." I said.

"Oh my... a very special child. But that is not what I meant." he replied.

I had no idea what his point was. And why have I become so special all of a sudden? It can't be that much of a deal that I have two tails, could it?

"Why do you have two tails, child?"

"I don't know. But according to some echidnas, I'm supposed to be some kind of a demon."

"Not suprising to hear from them. The echidnas are religious fanatics, all of them. And because of battles from the past, the echidnas see foxes as their enemies. Even the innocent ones. Anyone who doesn't obey the god get puhished. How can they possibly be so horrible?"

That's what I'd like to know. And what of Knucles the Echidna, Sonic's friendly rival? He never even once treated me like an enemy. As a matter of fact, he was kind to me. Maybe it was because his only duty was to protect the master emerald rather than defeat those who doesn't obey the so-called god? And what of Dr. Finitevus, who wanted us to join his army?

There were too many thoughts going around my head. But they all disappeared after I noticed how the old fox fell to the ground, completely dead. Someone had shot him with an arrow. I looked around me and noticed that things were just like he had told me. A bunch of echidnas had appeared from nowhere and killed everyone around me. I had nothing to fight with, so I simply used my tails to fly up to a tree and hide from everyone there.

"Once again the power of god prevails!" said one of the echidnas before they left.

I jumped down from the tree and looked desperately around me. Everyone were dead, and the children were gone. Probably captured my the echidnas. I fell onto my knees and shed some tears. I heard footsteps closeby and saw Night in front of me with all kinds of food in his arms. He dropped everything to the ground after seeing what had happened to everyone here.

"They're all dead... and the children... oh god...!" I said.

"...it is sad to see this terror. Follow me, we're leaving." Night said.

I stood up and followed him just like he had told me. The last time I had seen such cruelty was back when my home was taken under control by Dr. Eggman. But this was even worse. After experiencing all things going on in this island I had made a decision. I was going to be strong. As strong as my childhood hero once was. This was going to be the last time I had ever cried. Seeing this had awaken something in me... the real Miles Prower. I was going to fight for the weak, just like Sonic and Shadow before me. I was going to protect this world from harm and hatred. All these thoughts revolved around me until we were stopped by Dr. Finitevus.

"You know, I happen to have a strong disliking for those guys..."

A big, evil smile was seen on Finitevus' face.

"...so are you ABSOLUTELY sure that you don't want to join me in my ambitions?" he said.

* * *

In case you didn't know, Dr. Finitevus is a character from the Sonic Archie comics, and one of my favorites. Also, in one part of this chapter it says that Night is 170cm, about the same height as Tails. That is because I once read on IGN or something that in the next-gen Sonic game, Sonic characters appear to be human-sized now (you should notice that the character designs have been goign through a few changes, especially on Eggman). And since this fic is neither entirely based on Sonic Team or Archie, I thought I'd take advantage of this. So now you know that.  



End file.
